


Быть мальчиком твоим...

by Elefwin



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>торжество справедливости – своими руками!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быть мальчиком твоим...

В Гифу внезапно зима.  
«Извилист и долог путь обмана», – думает Ранмару. Белая трава и сухие, как бумажные, лепестки хрустят под ногами.  
В Гифу снег и призраки. Вот здесь была первая линия обороны...  
 _...замок они удержат, но Мино не устоит. Нет, не устоит, раз уж сыновья Гадюки грызутся между собой, а дочь по уши влюблена во врага – молодого врага, сильного, горячего...  
– Не дезертировать же, Мицухидэ-сама?!  
Мицухидэ смеётся – они сами молоды и сильны, у них всё впереди, гори эта семейная распря огнём – и гладит его по щеке.  
– Тогда дерись, Ранмару! Дерись, покажи ему, чего ты стоишь!_  
...и они дрались. Призраки разбегаются, разлетаются в клочья, стекают с меча в снег – лёгкие тени не гуще тумана. Тает иней на камнях, трава под ногами становится бурой.  
А здесь Мицухидэ любезничал с госпожой Но – после, когда Ода взял всю Мино вместе с замком на горе Инаба. Ода тогда брал много, но и раздавал щедро – новые имена, целые новые жизни... А Мицухидэ – друг детства жены, ему можно. Другу вообще... можно.  
 _Мицухидэ улыбается чаще, смеётся реже. Пропадает на передовой, а не в ставке Нобунаги-ко. Да у него своя ставка – аппетиты Ода велики, фронтов на всех хватит. А вот благородному юноше, желающему преуспеть на пути воина, самое место при таком великолепном господине...  
Иногда Ранмару кажется, что до друга и наставника далеко, как до луны на небе. А потом они снова понимают друг друга с полуслова, с одного взгляда, и Мицухидэ улыбается – ему – как раньше... только и пальцем не трогает. А Ранмару краснеет и запахивается поплотнее._  
В башне темно и, кажется, дымно. Как когда горел храм Хонно, а он, Ранмару, изо всех сил старался везде успеть... не успел. Как до луны. Почти: ему надо всего-то на верх башни. Дымные тени стелются по скользким ступеням, истекает время, Инабаяма-дзё прикидывается гордым замком Гифу, башня призраком самой себя парит в бледном небе...  
...а наверху светло. В окно сквозит тёплым золотым светом, и стоит у окна бывший друг и наставник Акэти Мицухидэ, красивый, как серебряная статуя. Путь обмана воистину извилист: поди найди того, кто и не думал прятаться. И очень оказывается трудно назвать его подлым предателем, хотя правду должно быть легко и приятно... Надо сказать...  
– Зачем?  
Мицухидэ пожимает плечами – золотой свет моргает, рождая ещё одну тень.  
– Не всё ли теперь равно?  
И прав же! Опять кругом прав, потому что за предательство полагается смерть, и разговаривать тут не о чем...  
– Или ты со мной, Мори Ранмару, чьё сердце верно и непоколебимо? Вместе мы всегда могли...  
– Нет!  
Не могли. И дело даже не в том, кто кому и в чём клялся и как ловко Мицухидэ эти клятвы обходит – играючи, с улыбкой, вот как сейчас... сейчас, а не когда поднимал безумное своё восстание...  
– Ну тогда дерись! – смеётся всё ещё наставник, и Ранмару едва успевает выхватить меч из ножен.  
Призраки кончились.  
Гудит, поёт и скрежещет сталь. Сердце бьётся часто и ровно, и Ранмару чувствует себя как никогда живым – как всегда в настоящем бою, когда жизнь висит на волоске.  
А ведь они с Мицухидэ никогда – по-настоящему, насмерть – раньше не дрались. А в храме Хонно, одному против всех, было легче.  
Лицо Мицухидэ – как серебряное зеркало. Он тогда тоже рубился один против всех, всё это время – один против всех. А теперь они наконец-то сошлись – сила, стоящая двух армий, – и башня качается и скрипит...  
У Ранмару немеют руки и подкашиваются ноги. Дух последним ударом вышибло из обоих, и не верится – не сразу, – что всё равно живой, и страшно оглянуться.  
– Вот, значит, как.  
Мицухидэ стоит, опираясь на меч, – клинок соскальзывает, и подлый предатель, лязгнув доспехом, падает на колено. И всё равно улыбается, криво и виновато.  
– Всегда, знаешь ли... завидовал. Как у тебя... получается. Свято верить. Во что-нибудь одно.  
Меч падает, и Мицухидэ тоже падает – на руки Ранмару, тяжело и неловко.  
– А я всегда верил в тебя.  
Вот этот рваный звук – это, наверное, «не был бы смертельно ранен – умер бы на месте от удивления».  
– Тогхх...да ещё увидимся, – говорит Мицухидэ, и сейчас, наверное, самое время всё-таки назвать друга и наставника дураком, но он складывается – не удержать – складывается в лужу собственной крови, смотрит мимо Ранмару стеклянными глазами и ничего уже не слышит. Не в этой жизни.  
Огромные тихие хлопья падают – с потолка ли, с неба ли – и тают, белые в красном.  
Ранмару закрывает стеклянные глаза, прижимается щекой к остывающей щеке.  
Ещё бы им не увидеться. Сердце у него, может, было и не на месте, но Акэти Мицухидэ всегда отдавал долги.  
 _Огонь вспыхивает быстро, горит весело... Очищает. Башня расцветает на горе тем самым золотым цветком. Ранмару цветка не видит: он уходит из Гифу по лёгкому снегу и свежему пеплу – не мальчик, но муж с длинным мечом за спиной. Мальчика он убил – там, между небом и землёй, перерезал протянувшуюся из прошлого нить._  
Осталась одна – один.


End file.
